Midnight Sorrow
by Zeus'sSins
Summary: Kamala, a tall teen who has always been able to change into a large dire wolf on command has to live with her bitchy abusive parents.But what happens when she has to go to a big school, knowing NO ONE and then live with the sohmas to get away from her parents? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1, HOLY SHIZNITS

**HEY THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! please do not judge DX I do not own any of the actual charters of the anime but I DO own the OCC's!  
**

* * *

I stand there, on the ledge of a 2 story house looking down at the ground.

I wore a black hoodie with stars on it so it looks like it was the sky at night and track-suit bottoms.I yawn and turn back and walk in though my window and marched down stairs were my 'parents' sat at the dinner like 'assholes' if you ask me.

I sit down, frowning as I picked up the bacon sitting on a plate in front of me. It sat there, burned, abused and left out alone on the small plate.

I sigh letting out my boredom as I start to nibble on the abused burnt bacon, it was a weekday and I had to do a test at school, ON A WEEKDAY! God well on Monday I started and I was as nervous as hell and thinking of it made it worse.

I stood up, coughing slightly as the salty bacon slid down my neck.

"BYE SLUT!" yelled my so called mother or 'asshole 1' "BYE BITCH" yelled 'asshole 2',my father

"later , love ya' too" I called trying to sound sarcastic and I made them know it was.

I growl as I jog down into the woods, using the path I normally use when getting to town.

* * *

Yo I'm Kamala, about 16 years old and uh yeah I have shitty parents who always abused me, never hit me or anything but coming from them assholes you never know what to expect.I have one jade colored eye and one dark purple; dark wavy ginger hair, with a few tips of it blond (NON DYED) and I'm quite tall for a girl I guess.I'm quite light and I'd like to add in, I'm a wolf! :D yes yes I know how it goes "how the hell are you a wolf?" WELL I'LL TELL YA'! when I'm sick or under stress I turn into a big dire wolf but normally I get to choose if I want to transform or while I'm telling you about me; I'll tell you a bit about my wolf;

She is a big black dire wolf with same colored eyes, 3 speckles of ginger under her eyes and white on the tip of her ears,tail and paws.

* * *

When I got to a clearing I lay on my back and *~boop~* I'm my furry wolf.I stare at the sky and twist my ears to all sides listening to the wind,the trees, crashing of wood and a scream...wait...I plop myself up onto my paws and look around...A SCREAM? HOLY SHIZNITS! I run off to where I heard the scream erupt from.I jump onto the wooden, 2 story house and look inside the small hole to were some people stand.

* * *

**Me:Heh heh REVIEW :D sorry its only chapter 1 but we meet the rest of the crew in the next update :3**

**Kamala: _ I swear if I have to kiss someone I'll skin you!**

**Me: heh heh ...-.- maybe in a chapter or two later some fluff Butttttt _ i dun wanna be skinned.**

**Kamala: I dont really care what you want just no kissing, I may give you permission to add fluff but that is all!**

**Me:...AWW SPOIL SPORT! OK OK**

**Kamala:REVIEW AND SEE ME SKIN HER ALIVE :D **

**Me:GAH NOOOO!**


	2. Info, OCC

**HEY THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! please do not judge DX I do not own any of the actual charters of the anime but I DO own the OCC's!**

* * *

**OK! so I'm going to tell you a bit about the OCC's! You may even learn some names of prehistoric animals/ fish/birds XD.  
**

_Kamala_

**First Name**: Kamala **Second Name**: Cesay **Surname**: KerryBlue

**Zodiac**: The Dire Wolf.

**Personality**: Kamala is a very awkward person, She likes to keep a blank face or a intimidating one on at all is very self-conscious and fidgety even though she is very controlled. She is quite intelligent and like to boss around but lets others take advantage of her for their happiness,she is likes to boast when she first meets someone or is trying to stand up for others, her boasting makes people think she has confidence;but instead of getting more relaxed around people she becomes more shy and during this time,she is aggressive plain and takes more then 2 years to get her to open up finally,due to her wolfie-ness she is loyal but knows when to give up.

**History**: Kamala was raised in her own estate, the KerryBlue curse was the prehistoric zodiac, The Dire Wolf (kamala) A out case, The Smilodon Cat /Saber Tooth Tiger (Jessy), Killer Pig (Peter), The Megaloceros /Irish Elk (Sive), The Coelodonta antiquitatis /Woolly Rhinoceros (Jack),The Diproton (Debra),The Hyracotherium/Eohippus (Tom),The Uintatherium (Brien), The Moeritherium (Ellie), The Mammoths (Woldo),The Phorusrhacids/ Terror bird (tori),The Placoderms (Rain) and The Thylacoleo (Comet).Their god was the Cave (short for cave man) his name was Al, Kamalawas a outcast and her abusive parents was Tom KerryBlue and Toffee Sohma,She has often been seen around the Sohma estate trying to get away from her parents, she has been beaten by Akito since he likes her a lot and is his favorite along with Yuki.

**Her Story**:One day god told the rat to tell all the animals a banquette was to be held the next day, and the dire wolf, wandering far from her pack of zodiacs came across the cat and rat,The rat left giggling as he ran and the cat walking away to his bed. The dire wolf ran out and with her size the cat spotted her, Surprised he didn't run away they started to talk,after awhile they became friends. the next day she came back to see the cat but all she saw was the cat being thrown by god yelling "YOU DARE NOT COME?" there was a poof, and a beaded bracelet poofed on the cats paw, the cat didnt like it so it grabbed it and hauled it off, the dire wolf seeing its true form was speechless and ran from the cat,her only friend and knowing the cat saw her run she wept till her got back to the Cave and was hit for meeting the other zodiac.

* * *

**Me:HAHAHAHAAAA yes! found out how to get a second chapter -.- working on getting the second chapter up ALL DAY O-O anyway thanks for reading ~ it would help to review on this because when we meet jessy I'm thinking of making another sooo should I?**

**Kamala:-.- your ranting again...**

**Me:hehehe...review please v.v**


	3. Chapter 3,The cat,dog and rat?

**HEY THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! please do not judge DX I do not own any of the actual charters of the anime but I ****DO**** own OCC's!**

* * *

I stand there, I'm looking in a hole as a ginger one stands up and starts ranting about a fight or brunette starts to panic,the silver haired one seems pretty calm.I let out a sigh,jumping down and turning into human once again i start to knock on the door.

I wait a while before i hear thumping coming from the stairs, seconds later the brunette flings open the door scaring the life out of me."GAH" is all i mange before she stuffs a cat,rat and dog in my face.

Humans these days, I knew they liked there animals but don't stuff them in my face!

"LOOK THERE ANIMALS"

"uh yes there are?"

"NO NO YOU DON'T GET IT THEY-"

The dog then gave me his paw, all I could do was laugh.

"ahh they're smart too! wanted to say,there is a hole in your roof, Good day"

I then started to walk away as I heard hissing and someone arguing about transforming."Transforming...that's a weird topic..."That's when it hit me.

_TRANSFORMING, WHAT THE HELL_?!, I then ran to the clearing were I was laying.

I caught my breath before continuing to school wasn't far off and I really needed a rest.

~*TIME LAPSE :D we all like time lapse's right?*~

I stood there, I have just finished my test and I was now making my way back.

_Heh I'm mad, they can't I can!_

Before I knew it I was standing outside the house I was was at earlier.I knocked lightly to see the silver one answer.

"Oh I was just going out, can I help you?"

"uh...ehhh..." As much as I wanted to say something,all that was coming out was unappealing grunts and sighs.

"Okay..well I better get going,take are Miss...um miss?"

"OH SORRY, I'm Kamala, Kamala KerryBlue!" I bow slightly. I see his eyes narrow and spot that he has been holding his breath.

He sighs letting out some air before saying "Oh I'm yuki Sohma" He bows politely before walking away.

_...DID I HEAR HIM RIGHT? SOHMA?Like like... _

_OMG HE'S PRINCE YUKI OMG I NEVER WOULD THINK HE LIVES HERE!_

_ **Yuki's PROV**_

_Kerryblue huh?...Akito warned us they are dangerous and are far from human...What does he mean?_

_Maybe if I get close to Miss kerryblue I may be able to find out..._

**_ BACK TO KAMALA'S PROV :D_**

I watch as the prince walks away, I turn back around to take a look at the door, I put my hand on the door and start to open it when I hear growling.

I turn around to see no one, I look both sides, no I look up, why they would be above me I don't know but just as I look up there glaring back at me are two crimson eyes, the colour of blood.

I gasp and slam the door shut, the eyes narrow and stop growling. It has a bit of a hiss when it narrow more before turning and dispersing onto the roof of the house.

I stand there shocked, those eyes, blood red and sad.

I sigh before gulping and start to walk around the house taking a peek whenever I pass a window.I feel something watching me and thats when I see something jump from the roof to behind me.

I look behind me to see a guy about my age with apricot coloured hair and dark crimson eyes that I swear could look though me.

"what you doing here, don't you know not to look though windows?"

"Uh...I...um..wanted to see if anyone is home..."

"even after that damn rat left, if your thinking of robbing it I Will-"

"UH NO NO I WOULDN'T DARE ROB IT"

He sighed and started to crack him knuckles and glare at me with them blood red eyes.

"GET LOST"

"UM YES "

I ran, my heart pounding like 90 and my legs carrying me back to the only place I know...My asshole's house.

I open the door and run up to my room, ignoring the insults shooting my way from the front room.

All I can think of it "TRANSFORM" Yuki, and his friend's crimson eyes.

I put a hand over my purple eye before taking it down and walking over to the dresser.I take out my to-be uniform...Today is Thursday...3 more days till school... thinking about it makes me bored!

* * *

**Me**:REVIEW :D please...And yes I know we all don't really know what day it was when it was episode 1 but who cares, im not going to go by the episodes in less you want me too!

**Kamala**:mhmm...so when I go to school will it be detailed or normal?

**Me**: ...some detailed some normal now SAY IT!

**Kamala**:ok ok REVIEW PEOPLE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TOMORROW!


	4. Chapter 4, Where Next?

**HEY THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! please do not judge DX I do not own any of the actual charters of the anime but I ****DO**** own OCC's!**

* * *

I wake up, sleep still in my eyes.I yawn and stretch my arms and legs, hearing the clicks of my bones moving again.I stretch again and rub the sleep out of my I sit up in my bed,I take a look at the clock,8:00am...I stare at it right? If so "I'M LATE" I jump out of the bed and run to my dresser,pulling out my first track-suit and a change of pants and socks,got changed and ran out of the door.

I change into my wolf and run though the forest and when I see the road I change back,Looking around panting I sprint out and on my way to school.

they said if I wanted to get used to the school faster they would give me a short tour at 8:10.

I glanced down at my watch, , I got a glance of the school and sprinted faster, hearing the clicks of my bones every stretch and bounds. I pant and come to a I am,standing at the gates, I walk in and flop down on the chair inside the office.

One of the staff come's over and taps my shoulder.

"Hello are you ?"

"Uh, OH yeah"

"please follow me, Where do you want to go first?"

"Um can I see my class first?"

"Of course"

I walk down lots of halls, people passing us by,some giving me looks;others checking me come to a door, the staff turns around to me and says "The class hasn't started yet, would you like to see who is your class?"

I nod slightly,a bit nervous meeting others who I will be in the same class with on Monday.

She opens the door and we walk in and stop by the black board.

"Class, This is Miss KerryBlue, She will be starting on Monday, I'm giving a tour today but I can't teach and give a tour, will someone please finish the tour for me?"

I stare at her giving her the 'WHAT?' look,I glance back at the class and wave "Yo, I'm Kamala Kerryblue, like the teacher said I'll be starting on Monday".

I look around at the classes face's and then I spot a surprised Yuki sohma.I then look around and see at the back his apricot crimson eyed friend staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Hum... Ok the ones who look less busy is Kyo and Yuki sohma, can you boys finish it for me?"

I can hear the "why of course"and "Yeah whatever" Yuki just smiles slightly, I can tell right away its some kind of mask, on the other hand his friend Kyo glares at him, like trying to dig daggers into his friends not.

I smile and turn to back to the teacher, then back to them again "GREAT! now where next?"

* * *

**Me:OK OK listen,I have no clue where this story is going so I may be a bit wild and bring in a shiz load of OCC's never know  
**

**Kamala:yeah yeah what ever...so what now?**

**Me:JUST WANTED TO SAY this chapter isn't finished but I decided to upload it anyway NOW SAY IT DAMN YOU **

**Kamala:...uh REVIEW :D**


End file.
